Tact
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Cas n'a aucun filtre verbal, mais il se pourrait que ce soit ce dont Dean a besoin. - Spoils saison 5, Destiel. Pour Lyra. :)


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est aux auteurs de la série.

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Note 1: **Pour Lyra. Sacrée toi. :'D J'espère que cela te plaira.

**Note 2: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 3e round. Le prompt était "J'aime la sensation de ses cils qui papillonnent contre ma paume" (errh).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Tact<strong>

Cas n'avait aucun filtre verbal. Aucun. Il disait toujours ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, et quand il essayait de mentir, il le faisait horriblement.

- Oui, mais Dean, franchement. Tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Quelles que soient les circonstances, Cas est gentil avec toi.

- Gentil ? Qui est-ce qu'il a battu dans une allée parce qu'il était en colère, déjà ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Tu l'avais mérité.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais, ne trouvant rien à dire, il la referma dans un bruit sec. Sam lui adressa un sourire victorieux qu'il fusilla du regard.

Sam reprit :

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais Cas est doux, avec toi. Beaucoup plus qu'avec moi. Tu es son _préféré_, après tout. Il l'a même avoué...

Sam gémissait sur la fin de sa phrase, et Dean haussa un sourcil. Cela semblait être un sujet sensible.

Sam lui lança un regard noir :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre !

Aouch. Définitivement un sujet sensible, donc.

xxx

Dean ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout son corps était une plaie gigantesque, douloureux au moindre mouvement ; cependant, des draps étaient sous lui, et il connaissait ce plafond. Dean ne pouvait en déduire qu'une chose.

Sa tentative de détruire ce wendigo seul s'était résolue par un échec, et il avait été secouru. Il était chez Bobby.

Dean soupira, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Aussitôt, des mains remontèrent le drap sur lui, écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux.

...Quoi ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait percevoir des voix dans la pièce, celles de Sam et de Bobby. La présence non loin de lui fit un geste, et les voix se turent, rassurées. La porte se referma derrière elles.

Dean essaya de réfléchir. Il était parti en mission solo, souhaitant prendre un peu l'air et ne plus penser pour un temps à cette inévitable Apocalypse. Cas l'avait rejoint ensuite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Dean.

Cas. Bien sûr, Cas. La présence à ses côtés ne pouvait être que Sam ou Cas, et depuis quand Sam écartait gentiment ses cheveux ?

Pas que ce n'était pas bizarre de penser que Cas pouvait faire ça.

Oooh. Dean avait mal à la tête.

- Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien.

Ah. Ceci expliquait cela.

Dean grimaça, s'efforçant d'ouvrir les yeux correctement.

- Tu as payé Sam combien, pour qu'il te laisse veiller sur moi à sa place ?

Cas plissa le front, semblant offensé. Après un instant, ses traits s'adoucirent mais il redressa la tête, inébranlable comme du granit.

- Sam Winchester n'a pas réussi à me faire bouger de là.

Dean grimaça de nouveau, en sympathie ; Cas pouvait se montrer particulièrement têtu quand il le voulait.

Il essaya de se redresser, mais Castiel posa aussitôt une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se recoucher doucement mais fermement.

- Ce n'est pas que la tête qui a pris un coup, Dean.

Il y avait quelque chose, dans sa voix. Un arrière-goût acier.

Dean l'observa pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et se figea immédiatement. La main de Castiel, toujours sur son épaule, tremblait légèrement, ses traits tirés et ses dents serrées. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas, bleus et implacables, cataloguant chacune de ses blessures et surveillant le moindre signe de souffrance, la plus petite émotion sur son visage.

Oh, flûte. Il était furieux.

Dean rit, nerveux. La main se referma un peu plus sur son bras.

- Tu es furieux.

Castiel haussa un sourcil. Une voix, dans la tête de Dean, ressemblant étrangement à celle de Sam, persifla "Non, sans rire?". Dean la fit taire violemment.

Castiel souffla, fixant sa main. Il s'efforça de la faire cesser de trembler, et, quelque part, c'était pire.

- Est-ce que c'était une mission-suicide, Dean ?

Dean s'étrangla. C'était vrai que l'épisode de l'allée était encore frais dans leurs mémoires, mais même là, l'objectif de Dean n'avait pas été de se tuer ; d'abandonner et de se livrer aux anges, oui. Mais pas de se tuer.

Toutefois...

Castiel tourna les yeux vers lui, et Dean sut aussitôt qu'il ne serait pas avisé de mentir. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé en étant honnête, alors il ne le ferait pas.

Cela n'avait pas été dans ses projets pour cette mission-ci, cependant.

- Non, Cas. Pas de mission-suicide ici, du tout.

Cas le fixa, implacable.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu parti seul ?

Dean tiqua. Il ne pouvait pas cacher l'agacement qui commençait à l'envahir.

- Un homme n'a pas le droit de vouloir être seul, de temps en temps ?

- Dean. La dernière fois que tu as été seul, tu as essayé de te vendre aux anges. Là, tu as failli te faire tuer.

Dean donna un coup d'épaule, repoussant la main de Castiel.

- Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance, c'est ça ?!

Il le savait. Il le savait, qu'il se montrait injuste, et puéril, attaquant où cela faisait mal.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, un bref instant.

Puis, il gronda.

- Dean Winchester. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour _prendre soin de toi-même_.

L'air de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge. Castiel se redressa, et, même s'il perdait ses pouvoirs, il semblait à cet instant aussi impressionnant que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, l'air crépitant autour de lui, ses yeux bleus labourés d'éclairs.

- Pourquoi est-ce si dur à comprendre pour toi que des gens tiennent à toi ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur de _croire_, en toi-même, et en un avenir possible ?

Dean rit. La douleur le plia aussitôt et Castiel fut de suite présent, l'aidant à se redresser, réarrangeant les coussins autour de lui et Dean eut envie de rire de nouveau, rire, face à cet ange qui était toujours là et ce désespoir qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

- Il n'y a rien à aimer en moi, Cas...

Il se laissa retomber sur l'épaule de Castiel, cisaillé. Il appuya sa bouche contre sa peau, murmurant dans son cou comme un secret :

- C'est moi qui ai déclenché l'Apocalypse... J'ai torturé des millions d'âmes aux Enfers. Et, quoi que je fasse, l'avenir est tout tracé, Lucifer lui-même me l'a dit : "_On en arrivera toujours là_..."

Cas s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est cela ? C'est cela, que Zachariah t'a montré ? L'avenir ?

Dean se figea. Il hocha la tête, lentement.

Castiel plissa les yeux, saisissant son menton.

- Mais c'était seulement un avenir possible, Dean.

Dean le fixa. Quelque chose, en lui, voulait le croire, voulait croire que Sam ne dirait pas oui à Lucifer, voulait croire que rien n'était perdu. Voulait croire que Cas ne deviendrait pas une coquille vide, droguée aux médicaments et au sexe, uniquement par sa faute.

Dean attrapa le manteau de Castiel, le serrant dans ses mains.

- Cas...

Castiel écarta une mèche de ses cheveux, comme il l'avait fait au moment de son réveil.

- Dean... J'aime veiller sur ton sommeil, et chasser tes cauchemars. Je ne te le dis jamais car je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécierais, mais c'est quelque chose que je fais quand même.

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Castiel continua en évitant son regard, suivant son doigt le long de sa mâchoire.

- J'aime tes taches de rousseur. Le savais-tu, Dean ? Il y a autant d'anges dans le ciel que d'étoiles. Dis-moi, combien ton corps compte-t-il de taches ?

Dean attrapa sa main, le fixant interloqué.

- Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Castiel sourit. Sourit simplement, léger et serein, ses prunelles brillant d'une détermination bleue.

- J'aime tes yeux. Ils changent au gré de tes émotions, joie verte, désespoir gris, colère marron. Ils deviennent inflexibles, quand ils défendent une cause qu'ils estiment juste. Rien de peut les arrêter alors.

Castiel plissa les paupières, mâchoires serrées sur un reste de furie.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu te mets en danger. Je n'aime pas quand tu te dévalorises. Je n'aime pas quand tu ne crois pas, mais par-dessus tout, je n'aime pas quand tu ne crois plus en toi-même.

Castiel se rapprocha encore, posant ses doigts sur sa joue. Il murmura :

-Sais-tu ce que j'ai vu, moi, aux Enfers ? J'ai vu une âme qui brillait encore ; j'ai vu une âme assez forte pour rester toujours elle-même après _quarante années de torture_.

Dean _hoqueta_. Il s'était de nouveau couché, guidé par les mains de Castiel, et des larmes maculaient ses joues.

- _Cas_...

- J'aime quand tu baisses assez ta garde pour t'endormir en ma présence. J'ai aimé, tout à l'heure, la sensation de tes cils qui papillonnaient contre ma paume quand tu t'es réveillé...

- _Cas _!

Castiel s'arrêta. Le fixa dans les yeux, au-dessus de lui, honnêteté tranchante et douce.

- _Je crois en toi, Dean Winchester._

Dean saisit sa nuque, et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

FIN.


End file.
